Talk:Blindfold
OMG I WANT--220.245.178.134 18:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Now EVERYBODY can be a ritualist! 12.175.211.39 19:27, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Or Kormir! --Valentein 19:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Does that mean I can be a god too? -Isidore ::::WANT ;O; ~Yikey :::::Or everybody can be Kenshi! ♦Arox♦ 17:55, 15 September 2007 (CDT) I'll take it that theyre customized right? it'd look so funny on a ranger. - Vaxin :They work just like any other collector armor, so yes they're customized. As for rangers...pssh, funny? everyone knows i shoot better when i'm blind.24.186.207.198 01:38, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Reminds me of Illidan (Warcraft Saga) ^^ [[User:Silverfury|'S'''ilver'F'ury]] 10:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) -It reminds me too,cose i want it!!!!!!!Dammit,it looks so cool! Definitely looks like illidanDekboi. 11:13, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :All you need is a demon form skill (Grenth?), huuuuuuge daggers, purple armor and this... Oh, and big ears :P Anyways, it does look similar (maybe because there's not much to vary...). I like it --84.24.206.123 16:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ...dyeable? and if so, some images to show how colors show would be nice for matching with armor styles Tain 01:21, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Not dyeable, is the word on Guru. Zeek Aran 10:49, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Damnit. If it's not dyable, I don't want it...that purple is hideous. -_- Arshay Duskbrow 13:58, 9 September 2007 (CDT) it's like the blinker in RO.. I WANT ONE! ..maybe not for my assassin this time :P Cieltsd 22:41, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Sight Beyond Sight anyone? Dragnmn talk 11:24, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Reminds me of Riku on Kingdom Hearts 2 *Uses Searing Flames* (Fwoosh) "AAAAAAHHH!!!! I'M YOUR FREAKING TEAMMATE!!!" Sanarl 23:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) With it I can become TIM(The Infernomancer)! (http://www.dominic-deegan.com/view.php?date=2004-03-22) -Kalle Damos :Had no idea what you were talking about until I actually looked at it, but the first thing that came to my mind was that magician Tim from MPatHG--Gimmethegepgun 04:52, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Salvageable/Destroyable. Does anyone know whether this works like the armor on a hero: Can keep salvaging runes without chance of destroying armor, or if it works like a normal piece of crafted armor. Copper Elf 13:19, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Only hero armor works that way. All player armor is subject to destruction if you try to salvage it. Arshay Duskbrow 16:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::perfect salvage kits ftw!!!--71.35.201.249 16:26, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Cheers Arshay. Copper Elf 11:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Hair Because its a "helm", does it cover your hair? --Mahsa 13:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I suggest you look at the picture. (That's a no.) Zeek Aran 19:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) reminds me of that dark elf from lineage 2 trailer.. (the necro pic)--Yakslappin 17:52, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Let me restate that... Helms (for instance the Crown) do weird things to your hair. For instance making long hair short. Does the blindfold to that too? --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 04:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::D: I said no! Zeek Aran 18:44, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::I need to read/look more, my bad, lol. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 14:36, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Second Picture Can someone replace the second picture...someone obviously doesn't know how to take pictures since it's dark as hell.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 12:13, 13 September 2007 (CDT) uploaded 3 new pics of the male blindfold Hmm... I think I'll get this and stick a reduce blind rune on it (clarity?) just for fun...--Devils Apprentice 22:12, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :and then you wont have any +1 attribute, nice. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::WTB Humor. 14:51, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Who invented this... Like who invented this? Why do you want to be blindfolded? You don't even see what to hit with that thing on... And 60-80 armor level... It has to be something special! :Meh, rits seem to do fine --Gimmethegepgun 18:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : I noticed with my helm on always hide, my ritualist closes her eyes while she fires her bow. When you're ''that good, you don't need to see what you're shooting at. :D Now everyone can "use the force" like ritualists. Alas, it's like one of the most expensive pieces of armor in the game in terms of the cost (or value at least) of the materials (50 Diessa Chalices are worth over 100k). --68.187.144.197 09:07, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Thats why I like the idea of this for my ranger; she spends a lot of time using an almost purely rit skill bar, while other times using ranger/rit, it feels appropriate. But given how rare it is to collect the pieces for... don't see it ever happening. --85.62.18.3 01:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Just Clairfying to his statement "expensive pieces of armor in the game in terms of the cost (or value at least) of the materials (50 Diessa Chalices are worth over 100k)." Diessa Chalices are only worth 1k a piece making it worth 50k... not really that expensive. SniperDeadeye 00:01, 1 August 2008 (UTC)Sniper Deadeye :He posted that November 07. They were likely much more expensive then. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 00:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Reference to Movie Matrix it is a reference to "The Matrix Revolutions" here is a screenshoot: --Flece 15:32, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, the Matrix invented blindfolds... Tain 19:18, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Lol. RT | Talk 19:19, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::U Ditnt no?! :O (no, be rational, it is just a blindfold) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:19, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought as much RT | Talk 19:21, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You sure? Neo sure seems blindfolded to me!--El Nazgir 19:25, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Laughs. (isn't this off-topic) RT | Talk 19:26, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, it's kinda getting a rant, we should stop (read as: I shouldn't have continued it)--El Nazgir 19:28, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Read, any adition comments are welcome on my talk page. RT | Talk 19:29, 11 December 2007 (UTC) User:INAFR again. Discuss v.2.0. (T/ ) 04:35, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The White Rabbit isn't a reference to Matrix, and neither is this. 04:53, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Why not? Please explain... T1Cybernetic 12:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The White Rabbit is from Alice in Wonderland. And any number of movies involve blinded ppl who wear blindfolds, duh --BeeD 13:21, 16 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Here, take a look at this reasoning; Many eotn references are aimed at fighting games. Kenshi in the game Mortal Combat: Deadly Alliance, wears a purple blindfold. However, blindfolds are common, as is the colour purple, so Kenshi is not worth noting unless a developer says it is that specific reference. Neo never fights in the blindfold, there is no fighting game of that genre featuring him, there is no known reference in the text to link it to Neo; if you think it references Neo then it more likely references Kenshi. I don't think anyone seriously believes it references Kenshi, so it references no-one. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:55, 16 September 2008 (UTC) HoM is it necessary to have the comment "This armor piece cannot be stored in the Hall of Monuments" when none of the other similar EotN headgear can either but it does not specifically say on their pages? Celt 22:31, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds fair to remove to me. Ezekiel [Talk] 22:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Why on earth is this NOT dyable? It's a piece of cloth! The purple looks horrible with the rest of my armour. WallyK255Walt Why is this not dyable? Anyone know why the heck this isn't dyable? Is there a possibility of it being dyable in the future? I'm upset that after spending so much time getting it, it now clashes horribly with my armor. The fact that a strip of cloth can't be dyed is a little annoying. Pretty sure because, as mentioned above, its a reference to the 3rd Matrix film. Its exactly the same shade of purple in the film when Neo is wearing it. Never realised before, but watched the film the other day and as soon as I saw it the penny dropped. Doubt they will ever make it dyeable. Misspersephone 21:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Second time this has been whipped out but... NO MATRIX REFRENCE 00:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Masks of the Mo Zing are nicer, anyway. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::^I lol'd. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I've got a Mask of the Mo Zing dyed black for my Elite Stoneforge Ele, and one dyed white for my Paragon. Ninjamentalist and Ninjagon, tbh. Ironically, my sin doesn't have one. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:00, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::You've an awful taste. How can a Mo Zing Mask look good on Elite Stoneforged? I have Elite Stoneforged (along others...) myself, and I got a pretty good idea of the horror it'll be, imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::The mo zing mask only looks good dyed black on a full black assassin Kurzick or Vabbian armor, I've never seen it look good otherwise... *lolz at all the obsidian monks wearing mo zing masks* RoseOfKali 03:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) 1, and 2. Heh, I like mah Ninja masks. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Now I remember where I saw that awful Paragon! ;) Jk. Also redone your links, so they're hawter. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::XDDDD I liek to photoshop my characters, though. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::A little to much, maybe? I can hardly see them in there. ^_^ 16:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's to cover up the looks. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::(Off-topic)I think we need a template that makes an easy link to "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!". Any objections to making Template:Noref or something? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL.^^ I'm still waiting to see this awesome pic of Neo with a purple blindfold... Google isn't cooperating. RoseOfKali 16:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Userspace tbh. Not yours, cause your name is harder to remind than User:Marcopolo47/My Skills/INAFR :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'll ask MP to make "User:MP47/INAFR" or something. Short-name shoepuppets FTW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Shoepuppet done right = User:INAFR. Or is that a shortcutpuppet? --◄mendel► 17:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::iT'S A SOCKCUT SHORTPUPPET! -- (Talk) ( ) 23:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Holy mother off all that is right what have you wrought???!!! 23:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah... See what you did? O_o RoseOfKali 01:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You act as if I was some kind of ◄Dr Frankenpage► 04:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, Possessed was the one who started the "not a reference" thing. :P RoseOfKali 05:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::But Marco made the not a reference page! Plus, I hear he talks in third person, so he's epic win.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:13, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Dying armor to match Anyone have any idea of what dye/dye-combo should be used to match the blindfold? I want to get a blindfold with my female ele's Elite Canthan. I want to dye the elite canthan so it matches, but I have no idea what combo will match the blindfold. Does anyone know? <3 Pas2010 :A lot of armors dye differently, tbh. You may want to try Purple+Gray or something similar, though, but that's just a guess. Preview window is ftw, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Grey is dye remover, so don't use that. But yes, try some combination of Silver, White, Black, Purple, and Blue. Try enough combinations of those, and one should work for almost any armor. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::It would actually be a good idea to put the dyes that work someplace, either on this page, or into the article itself. --◄mendel► 07:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::The problem is that most armors dye significantly differently, so it would be unreliable to try to show matching dyes on this page. I figured something like purple-purple-gray might work, however, because the blindfold is satin and not every bright, but I could be wrong. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:55, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, what I mean is state which armor you've been dyeing and what dye combo you've used. There might be too many armors to get a complete list, but at least you've put your work down as a starting point for other players. I can make a nice table for it if you want me to. --◄mendel► 14:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Then again, Masks of the Mo Zing are nicer, anyway. And cheaper, I think. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:38, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :And by the way, gray is NOT dye remover, it's a dye, just like any other, just ugly. I've used it in mixes before, and sometimes it's better than silver, because silver for whatever reason adds a lot of green on certain armors. O_o Also, I think it's pointless to try making a list of dye combinations to match the blindfold on different armor sets... Just play with the preview window. I mean, come on, how lazy do you have to get? RoseOfKali 17:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Not lazy, just cheap. Don't want to buy the dye just to preview it, especially if black is one of the things one might need to mix in, or might not. That's expensive to test. OTOH, considering Chalices are trading from 1k to 1.2k... :p Anyone who's managed to match the colors could post the dyes they used and the armor that combo works with, e.g. "green+blue+silver works on Elite Asuran Ablative Platemail". ;) --Dreamsmith 22:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you've managed to get yourself the Blindfold, you can manage to buy some cheap dyes. As far as black, buy it for a test then sell back if you don't like (player trades, of course). It's just not wiki-like to try and make a list of dye combinations to match OTHER armors to something... O_o I guess if anyone was successful, they can post it here, but not in the article. RoseOfKali 08:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Clipping issues- This headgear clips with many hairstyles and some facial structures. LOL! This blindfold is not compatible with your FACE, better luck next time :) Sorry, I just thought it was funny that a piece of armor clips with a characters body :P The El33t 02:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Some warrior helms and ranger masks do that too. ^_^ RoseOfKali 12:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC)